


Heavy Metal Queen

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Smut & Fluff [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Chubbier Queen, An Older Queen, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Light Knifeplay, Momentary Original Characters, Oral Sex, Pretty Much Ignoring Canon Entirely, Smut, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: It's been a long time since the Queen's tangled with Ana Amari. She misses the chases, the fights, the things that followed. Any sensible woman would, and the Queen of Junkertown is nothing if not sensible.She tried to forget about that part of her life when she heard of the Captain's death. Tried to put that fun behind her. Junkertown's a strange place, though, and it attracts strange people. a dead woman would hardly be the strangest.





	Heavy Metal Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea that the posters around Junkertown were old ones, that they showed a much younger Queen. That she was older and greyer and fatter. And then one thign led to another, and well. Ana and the Queen have a casual fucking/fighting thing going on. Enjoy.

Being the Queen was hard. She didn't doubt here were harder things to do in Junkertown. Plenty of people heading out every day, scavenging through the wasteland, dragging busted machines back to the walls. Still, they didn't have to organise the idiots who decided that robbing the world and messing it up was a better option. Didn't have to deal with the idiots trying to blow each other up, trying to drag whatever problems they'd created back with them. Didn't have to get rid of the idiots who couldn't manage to clear even that pathetic hurdle.

Apparently, some of those idiots had decided to ruin her morning. A group of four, whose names she didn't know and had no interest in learning, had been causing problems somewhere far away from home. Very, very far away. Whoever they'd pissed off had been angry enough to take the effort to drag their unconscious bodies all the way from Egypt. From what her guards had told her, they'd been trying to rob Helix. Idiots. Complete and utter idiots.

Still, that piece of stupidity was nowhere near as interesting as the fact that whoever had stopped them brought them back home. Either someone was trying to impress her, or they'd managed to piss of an old friend. If it was the latter, she might even be lenient. It had been far too long since she'd seen Captain Amari. Far too long since they'd had a proper fight. The Queen grinned as she reached the door of the cells, chuckling quietly to herself. She'd been sure Ana dying would have put an end to all of that. She'd be more than happy to be proven wrong.

~

The Queen sighed, leaning against a wall and closing her eyes. Old age was making her soft. She was sure of it. A decade ago, those idiots would've been dead. She hadn't had time to deal with people who dragged their problems back home with them. They were just kids, though. They'd aimed high. Nothing wrong with that, not really. A year of working with the scavengers might get them to come up with smarter plans. Might stop them getting noticed by people who'd stop them before they'd even began.

Admittedly, it might not do much if Amari was the one trying to stop them again, not matter how much they planned. They'd really never stood a chance. Couldn't really even describe how they'd been beat. All they knew was that they were waiting to start their raid one moment, and they were dropping like flies the next, needles jamming into their bodies. That's how it had gone since then, occasionally waking up for a moment in the dark before another injection sent them under again. None of them even knew how they'd gotten here, how long they'd been gone. Still, what little they'd known had been enough for her. Enough to tell her that Amari was alive. No one else in the world would've gone this far.

She still thought about the first time the two of them had met. Properly met, at least. They'd ran into each other in a battle, but when you're in a three way fight with omnics and the army, there's never going to be much time to talk. Still, whatever she'd done there, she'd apparently made an impression. She'd woken a few days later, staring down the barrel of a gun, wondering exactly how one woman had managed to tie up all of her people without making a noise.

It had been a hell of a fight. Amari had questions, and the Queen wasn't in any mood to answer them. She was bigger and stronger, but Amari was faster. She had more skill, she had more training, and she landed the lion's share of the blows. Not to say that she hadn't taken a few of her own, but the Queen was the one who'd ended up on the ground. After that, things had gotten weird. Things had gotten hot. Then it had happened again a few months later. And a few months after that. Each time the two of them met, they'd fight. Then they'd tease. Then they'd fuck. It was hardly a healthy relationship, but it was fun. Not much else really mattered at the end of the world.

You can't know someone that long without getting close to them, of course. There'd been talking in the afterglow, more and more with each meeting. Neither of them wanted things to be serious, not when they were opposite sides of things. Still, she'd always felt there was something there. Something more than either of them had wanted to say, had been willing to say. Something that had made it hurt when she'd heard about Captain Amari being killed in battle, dying like the good soldier she was. Hurt more than she'd expected.

“Boss.” The Queen grunted, opening her eyes slowly, looking at the woman in front of her. Little Lizzie, her personal guard. Not so little, not any more, but names stuck. She wondered how long she'd been standing in the path like that, how long the two of them had been keeping the traffic away. People were free to walk past the Queen, of course, free to walk past Lizzie. Most of them decided otherwise, though. Thought it better to keep their distance. She was always a little happy about that. It had been years since she'd dished out a proper beating. It was always good to be reminded that the reputation had stuck. “We got a plan, Boss, or are we gonna stand here all day?”

“There's always a plan, kid. Sometimes it just so happens that the plan's doing nothing.” She leaned forward from the wall, stretching up to her full height and grinning down at her guard. She might not be little, but she was still smaller than her. Most people were. “I'm heading back to my home. Got some business to attend to. You can do whatever you want. Got the day off.” The Queen moved past her, watching the crowd ahead part as she approached it. That kind of respect felt good. Felt earned. Felt better than the presence of Lizzie at her back. “So, are we just heading the same way, or did you not hear what I said?”

“Doing my job, boss. Can't let you wander around alone. Things get dangerous.” The Queen rolled her eyes, continuing to move through the crowd, glancing at the people around her. None of them would do anything. They liked her, and even the ones who didn't liked how things were. She kept things orderly. Orderly enough, at least. No one wanted to go back to how things were before she'd managed that.

“Not gonna be any trouble today. Even if there is, I'm not so old that I can't take care of myself. Not yet.”

“Not saying you are. Things are just a bit on edge, is all. No one knows who brought those guys back here. Might still be around. Might be coming after you.” She grinned, stopping in front of the door to her home. It was a bit bigger than the others, a bit nicer. She hoped that the Captain was appreciating that right now.

“Look, you can do whatever you want. Like I said, it's your day off. You're staying outside, though. I'm gonna be busy.” She turned around, putting a finger to Lizzie's lips before she could say a word, grinning down at her. “I've got a friend in there, and if you stay, you're gonna here some things. Don't mind that so much, provided you stick outside. Not gonna have room for another body.” It was cute, the way her face reddened at the touch. At the words. She knew the girl had a crush, saw the way she looked at all the old posters of her. The way she tried to copy the hair, the clothes. It almost seemed unfair to take advantage of that. Almost.

“Oh… Uh… I mean, if, uh, things sound bad, then...” She trailed off, eyes going wide as the Queen leaned in close.

“Things are gonna get a bit rough, so don't worry about that.” She really was cute. Cute scars, cute body. Good bit of muscle. She was close enough to kiss, too, and on another day she might have done that. Might have had some fun. “If you're good, and you don't interrupt, then maybe you can come inside another day. How does that sound?” Lizzie stammered for a moment, face starting to glow, before she shut her mouth and nodded. “Good choice. Very good choice.” She chuckled, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before heading back to her door, hearing her start to stammer again. It was a shame to have to tease her so much. She'd have to make it up to her soon. Just not today. Probably not tomorrow, either.

~

The house was dark. Lights were off, curtains were drawn. Hadn't been when she'd left. She could've gone searching for the Captain, find where exactly she was hiding. There was no fun in that, though. Not compared to the fun she could have drawing her out.

She made her way upstairs, into her bedroom, smiling as she turned on the light next to her bed. It was good to know that the actual power hadn't been cut. That might have been a bit too far to take things. Might have taken the fun out it. Would've made the show she was going to put on a little less exciting too. There wasn't much light, and there were still plenty of shadows around the room. Plenty of places for someone to hide and watch. She was going to take full advantage of that.

There was a poster of herself by the mirror. The same one that was plastered all across the town. She hadn't looked like that for a couple of decades. She was fatter than she had been. More wrinkles. More grey in her hair. She still enjoyed looking at it, though. Enjoyed comparing herself to it, looking at all the ways she'd changed. She didn't miss how she'd looked, not really. She was happy with her body. She missed the jacket, though. It had barely fit her then. The ridiculous little thing didn't have a hope in hell these days.

She gripped the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it up, staring into the mirror. Still no movement from the shadows. Still no noise. The Queen bit her lip, quickly pulling the shirt over her head, throwing it into the dark. Stretching her arms over her head, she looked at her body in the mirror, the scars crossing over her chest and the rolls of her stomach, the trail of hair crawling up from her jeans. Part of her wanted to take her bra off, see if that could be what would drag Amari out of the dark. She decided against it, though. Wouldn't be pleasant to fight without that bit of support. She'd done it enough to be certain of that.

Instead, she started undoing her jeans, bending over in front of the mirror and slowly slipping them over her arse. It was a shame she hadn't had the forethought to wear some skimpier panties, but the boxers were good enough. Clung tight enough to make for a good show. Had plenty to cling to, these days. Plenty to show off. She was sure she heard a rustle from the dark as she pulled her jeans lower, as she stepped out of them and righted herself with a sigh. She stretched out again, still looking in the mirror, still not seeing any movement.

“Well? Should I keep going by myself, or do you want to join me at some point?” She looked over her shoulder, scanning the shadows, biting her lip as a figure merged from them. They were wearing baggy trousers and a loose coat, random pieces of armour scattered across their body. As they stepped fully into the light, she could see the mask covering their face, a glowing triangle over the visor. She chuckled, slowly turning to face them. “All of a sudden I'm feeling a little under dressed.”

“That's hardly my fault now, is it?” The Queen felt her heart flutter for a moment at the sound, felt herself smiling a little wider than she wanted to. It really was Amari. She'd recognise that voice anywhere. “You should get some new posters made. Those old things are getting pretty inaccurate.”

“I like showing off pictures from the glory days. Loads of good memories attached to those things.” She stepped forward, staring down at Amari, feeling heat surge through her. She seemed even smaller than she had been before. Still powerful, still commanding. Still, her head was barely at her tits now. It was cute in a truly unexpected way. “Hope you're not disappointed by the changes. I'm a bit of a fan, myself.”

“Not at all. A bit of softness suits you well.” Amari moved a little closer, head tilted up at her, arms behind her back. “I don't care if you're people go after Helix. They just don't go after them in Egypt. Understand?” The Queen stared down at her, biting back a laugh as her smile grew wider.

“Of course. I'll let them know as soon as I get away. Let them know there won't be second chances.” She took another step forward, stopping with their bodies inches apart. There wasn't an inch of skin showing on the Captain. Not a single vulnerability. She looked like she'd come ready for a fight. It was pretty hot. “Surprised you brought them back alive. Can't imagine you doing that back in the day.”

“I've turning over a new leaf. Trying to avoid unnecessary violence. I've found it to be quite positive, so far.” She didn't move back, didn't turn away from her. Just stayed standing, staring up at her, looking like she was ready to kick things off at a moments notice. It was still hot. “I don't think I'm alone in that change. Heard some talk over the radio. Seems you didn't kill those boys. I was surprised by that.”

“I'm getting soft in more ways than one.” The Queen lifted her hand slowly, moving it to Amari's mask. “Plus, they made brought me back a pretty woman. Can hardly stay mad at them after that, can I?” She listened to her chuckle, slowly pulling the mask away. Her eyes moved to the patch over her right side, the jagged edge of the scar around it. “Well. That's certainly new.”

“A few years old, actually. It turns out that getting shot in the head provides an excellent opportunity to fake your death.”

“Well, I wouldn't know about that. I'll certainly keep it in mind though.” She let her hand drop away, looking at the wrinkles over Amari's face, the grey hair hanging over her forehead. She wondered how long it had gotten. How much of it was hidden under that hood. “Hope you're not planning on leaving soon. It'd be a waste of a journey if that was all you wanted to tell me.”

“Oh? Do you have some ideas about what else I could do?” The Queen chuckled, moving round her till her legs were pressing against the bed.

“Figured we could have a bit of fun. Just like old times. You still remember those?” Amari glanced up at her, pulling her coat away and letting it fall to the floor. Still no skin showing but her face, her body covered in thick leather and armour plates. She took a step forward, biting her lip, placing a hand on the Queen's chest.

“How much like the old times, exactly? I think there might be some things we've grown out of.”

“Oh? Don't think you can manage the rough stuff any more?” She watched Amari roll her eye, felt the hand on her chest push against her till she'd fallen back on the bed. Her stomach rolled, heat flushing through her body as she watched her stand at the end of the bed. This wasn't what she'd expected. Didn't mean it wasn't exciting.

“I can handle anything you've thrown at me. I've always been able to. I just don't see the point any more.” Amari grinned down at her, pushing a hand down onto her stomach, slowly kneeling on the bed. “Why should we fight when we both know how this is going to end?”

“Oh? Do we?” The Queen felt her breath catching in her throat as Amari's hand moved further up her body, pushing against the rolls of her stomach. As her knee slid between her legs, slowly spreading them apart. “So, tell me then. How is this going to end?”

“The same way it always did.” She kept staring at her face, heat flushing through her body, breathing growing heavier as she felt a hand squeezing her breast hard, a knee slipping between her thighs. There was a momentary tug at her bra, leather clad fingers slipping into the cup before moving up towards her neck. “You're going to do what I tell you, because you want to be told what to do. Or, at the very least, you want me to tell you what to do.”

“Fuck.” The Queen sucked in a breath through her teeth, feeling Amari's press up against her crotch, feeling fingers brushing against her neck. She closed her eyes, listening to her chuckle, feeling breath brush over her ear. “Can't believe I ever fought you over this.”

“We were young. It was fun. Still might be, but we might just get hurt. I'm just too old for that now. Too old to not know what I really want.” She felt a hand at her neck as the other moved through her hair. It stroked through it for a moment, before gripping it tight and pulling her hair back. “I'm old enough to know what you really want, too. Aren't I?”

“Yes.” She bucked her hips against Amari's thigh, biting her lip as she ground against her, trying not to moan. Her fingers gripped the sheets tight as she felt teeth clamp down on her ear, felt the hand round her neck squeeze a little. A whimper finally escaped as Amari tugged on her hair again, tilting her head back further. She heard a chuckle as the lips moved to the other side of her neck, kissing and sucking and biting at her, making her body shudder. “You...” She struggled to get the words out, taking a breath as she felt the grip leave her neck, felt it loosen in her hair. “You're overdressed. Much too overdressed.” She grinned as everything stopped, as she waited for the reaction. After a moment, Amari snorted, and she felt her sit up, wait pressing down on her thigh.

“Such a brat. Honestly, I don't know why I bother.” The Queen opened her eyes, grinning as she watched her pull off her gloves

“Like you said, I get what I want. You like when I'm a prick. I want you to have fun. I think it's pretty simple.” Amari looked down at her, biting her bottom lip as she threw the gloves aside, hands moving to unzip the armour over her body.

“So greedy, even when you're being generous.” The Queen watched her slip her arms free, pulling the thick hood back and letting the armour fall from the bed. It was the first chance she'd had to really see her, and for the moment, a white shirt and a hijab was just about the hottest look she could imagine. Amari leaned forward again, moving a hand to her cheek, dragging her thumb over her lips. “It's going to be so much fun to teach you some manners.”

Amari leaned in closer, till their faces were almost touching. Her eyes moved over the jagged edge of the scar under the patch, the wrinkles spreading over her face. The old tattoo, a little more faded than when she'd first seen it, still drawing her gaze. Amari had always been beautiful, always been distracting. That hadn't changed. It would probably never change. The Queen grinned as the gap between them shrank, closing her eyes a moment before lips met. It was gentle at first, soft lips lightly pressing against her, a warm tongue flicking over her lips. It was sweet. It didn't last long.

The hand at her cheek slipped through her hair, pulling on it hard. The Queen's body tensed, trying to fight the urge to moan, a fight she lost as Amari's knee pressed up between her legs again. Her mouth fell open, a soft whine escaping her throat as a tongue pushed into her mouth, as the grip in her hair grew tighter. Another hand moved down her body , squeezing her breast tight, sending another wave of heat through her. She ground herself against Amari's thigh, moaning louder into her mouth, hands still gripping the sheet. She wanted to grab her, pull her close, touch her body. She hadn't been told to, though. Hadn't been given permission. Wasn't any fun if she didn't wait for that.

The kiss ended, Amari's grip still holding her head in place as she lifted from her lips. She felt the body one her shift to the side, the knee disappearing from between her legs, the hand at her breast slowly moving down her stomach. Her breathing grew faster as it went lower, occasionally squeezing her fat, poking at her gut, before finally reaching her boxers. She bit her lip hard as they dragged over the front of them, listening to Amari chuckle in her ear.

“Already so wet. You really are eager, aren't you?” The Queen whimpered, pushing her hips against Amari's fingers, hearing her tut. The hand between her legs stilled, hovering over her, not quite touching her. “Tell me how eager you are. How desperate the Queen is.” She bucked her hips again, groaning as the hand kept it's distance, not quite touching her.

“Please.” She collapsed back onto the bed, opening her eyes with a huff. She looked over at Amari, at the impish grin on her face. “I need this. I need it bad.” Amari screwed up her face for a moment, humming and hawing, and she was almost about to start getting mouthy when sher saw her grin, and felt a hand slip into her boxers.

“That'll do for now, I suppose.” The Queen squeezed her eyes shut as she felt two fingers slip inside of her, sucking air through her teeth. She felt a palm pushing on her clit as they twisted up, slowly starting to pump into her. “You're so wet. So eager.”

“And you're a fucking tease.” She arched her back from the bed, groaning as Amari rubbed her palm over her clit, listening to her chuckle.

“I only tease you because you want to be teased. Am I wrong?” The Queen groaned as she felt teeth clamp down on her ear, unable to even gasp out a response. She could feel Amari humping at her leg, and she wondered how wet she was in her leather. Wondered if she tasted different, if she smelled different. Wondered when she'd get to find out. “You know, I made some preparations for coming here. I've got rope. I've got chains. I've got plugs and clamps and all sorts of fun things ready for you. So, why don't you tell me what you want first?”

“Fuck.” The Queen bucked against her hand, feeling fingers push further into her, curling up inside her and making her moan. Her muscles were starting to burn, each breath getting harder to take. She bit her lip hard, thinking about how long it'd been since she'd had this. Since the two of them had been together like this. Since she'd accepted that it wouldn't ever happen again.

“Are you alright?” She groaned in frustration as the hand slipped from her boxers, slowly opening her eyes. She saw a frown on Amari's face, felt her hand move to her cheek, felt a tear rolling down it. She quickly looked away, face flushing with embarrassment. “Is something wrong?”

“No. No, there's not. It's just...” She shuddered as she felt Amari's thumb on her cheek, wiping away the tear. “I didn't think I'd get to do this again. I thought you'd died.” She slowly looked up at her, grinning a little at the frown she saw. “I missed you, Captain.”

“Oh.” Amari stared down at her, eye going wide for a moment before a smile spread across her face. “You really have gone soft, haven't you?” The Queen looked away, huffing quietly as she heard Amari laugh. She froze as she felt lips gently press against her cheek, felt a hand stroking through her hair. “I've missed you too. It's good to see you again, friend.” She glanced back to her face, meeting her gaze and biting her lip.

“You asked me what I wanted, right?” Amari smirked, nodding and continuing to stroke her hair. “Good. Alright. I want you on my face.” The Queen watched her lick her lips, watched her bring the fingers that had been inside her to her lips. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched her suck one into her mouth. Amari moaned as she pulled it out, presenting the other to her.

“You taste good.” The Queen slowly took the finger into her mouth, running her tongue around it, watching Amari pull a knife from her trousers. “You can let me know if I taste better, if you want. But first...” She watched Amari straddle her stomach, pressing her arse into her gut as she brought the blade to her bra. “You remember the safeword, right?” She nodded, staring up at her face. Amari smiled, pushing the back of the blade against he chest and cutting through the material in an instant. It was cold to the touch, and she had to bite back a whimper as moved higher, cutting through the straps, pulling the ruined bra away.

“I liked that one.”

“You'll get another. You're a Queen, after all. You'll always get what you want.” She moaned as she watched her kiss her breasts, sucking hard on one nipple before moving to the other. The knife was still in her hand, drawing cold patterns over her stomach, making her breath catch in her throat as it moved lower. Amari moved to her stomach, lifting her head to smile up at her for a moment. “First, we'll get rid of these boxers. Then… Then some rope, I think. Get you secured properly. Then you'll get your treat.”

“And after that?” She felt like she might come just from the look on Amari's face. The hunger in her eye. The way the knife was sliding down her stomach. She'd been so close before, and she was almost back there again.

“We've got all day. Got tomorrow, too. Got a whole bag of tricks to use. I'm sure I'll think of something.” The Queen felt the blade press against her thigh, felt it slide up under her boxers, letting her head fall back against the bed. Stifled a moan as she felt the fabric being pulled away from her, as a warm breath washed over her clit. “A quick change of plan. Nothing to worry about, of course. We'll be back on track soon enough. I'm just feeling a little bit greedy, is all.” Her back arched as a warm, wet tongue dragged through her folds, running round her clit, breath catching in her throat. Amari buried her face between her legs, pushing her tongue into her, moaning into her, driving her to the edge. She squeezed her thighs together, body burning as she screamed for her Captain, as she felt her sucking hard on her clit. She could see flashes of white behind her eyes as she pulled at the sheets, as Amari kept pushing her farther as the pleasure turned to a beautiful, wonderful pain.

Her muscles ached, lungs desperate for air as she collapsed back onto the bed. She barely noticed when Amari's touch left her body. She was just getting herself under control again when she felt ropes loop round her ankles, pulling her legs apart. She was finally back in the world when Amari straddled her face, completely naked and binding her wrists above her head.

“That took a lot out of you, huh?” The Queen tugged on the ropes round her wrist, grinning as they held in place. “Don't worry. You're not going anywhere. Not yet.”

“Such a sweetheart. So giving.” She kept grinning as Amari gripped the side of her face, running the thumb over her lips.

“Such a brat. You'd never think you were the one tied up.” She licked her lips as she positioned herself above her mouth, grinning growing over her face. “Don't worry. I'll give you exactly what you want, and find a better use for that mouth.” She took a deep breath as Amari lowered herself, smelling her, feeling her curls tickle her skin. She started licking through her folds, moaning as the salty, strong taste covered her tongue, as it dripped onto her lips, her cheeks. She listened to Amari's breathing grow heavier, listening to her whispered encouragements.

She was in heaven. If she could have spent the rest of her life there, tied up with Amari riding her face, she would have. It was everything she wanted in the world, everything she'd dreamed of for years, everything she thought she'd never get again.

It was good to be the Queen. It was better when she had her Captain to put her in her place.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. Feel free to come talk to me at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com should you feel the need.


End file.
